The programmable metallization cell (PMC) is a new type of memory that is a candidate to eventually replace flash memory. PMC can offer the benefits of longer lifetimes, lower power and better memory density. As PMC is still being developed, there remains a need for novel or advantageous PMCs for use in memory applications.